favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Âla・Thanks
Magic Âla・Thanks (魔法アラ・ドーモ! Mahou Ara, Doumo!?) is the second ending theme for Maho Girls Pretty Cure!, sung by Rie Takahashi, Yui Horie and Saori Hayami, the voice actresses of Mirai Asahina, Riko Izayoi and Kotoha Hanami. The song will replace CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ as the ending theme in episode 22. Info *Singers:Rie Takahashi, Yui Horie & Saori Hayami *Writer:Natsumi Tadano *Composer:Kenichi Maeyamada *Arranger:Yoshihiro Satou *Time:1:30 (Tv Size), (Full) *Appearance:Dokkin◇Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part2/Magic Âla・Thanks Single Lyrics Tv Size Japanese M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ Romaji M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko "Kyō wa ne hare ga ī!" "Rein būtsu desho ame ga ī!" "Kurukuru tenki ga kawatteru yo!" Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Dezāto no jerāto wo shirokuma・saizu e Itazurana ano inu wo egao ni shichaimashita Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Sankaku no niji pinku no pūru Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! English M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ Âla Âla Âla・mode The latest best item is the magic stick Âla Âla Âla・thank you Flying very high in the sky "It is a good sunny day today!" "Rain boots and the rain are also good too!" "The weather has changed as I spun round and round!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! This is not fashionable as I am selfish Even though freedom sounds awesome I made a promise with these rules that I will follow This dessert of gelato is a size・for a polar bear I have to smile because this dog is very very naughty We have to do our homework by using our own power! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O This rainbow triangle creates a pink pool I am sorry for being absurd and a chatterbox Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Full Japanese M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 キュアップ・ラパパ！ わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 「アラアラ　アラ・ドンナ　夢に魔法をつかいたいの？」 「ハッピーになるためのお手伝いしたいな」 アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ ありがとう　ハートをうけとるね 答えを知ってても教えないで キュアップ・ラパパ！ 教科書で学んだヒストリー 「ピンチを救おう！」 ちょっと待って歴史を変えてはいけません できなかった　まけなかった　扉がひらいた 空を飛んだ星へ行った　祝福されたあの日 発明も運命も　努力と希望で！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 夢をみる　こころから　あふれだす光 イメージをほんものに　それが　みんなの魔法 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ 歌い切った　走り切った　祝福されたあの日 体験も発見も　努力と希望へ！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ Romaji M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Ara ara ara・mōdo Saishin ryūkō mahō no sutekki Ara ara ara・dōmo Sora tonde gottsunko "Kyō wa ne hare ga ī!" "Rein būtsu desho ame ga ī!" "Kurukuru tenki ga kawatteru yo!" Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Wagamama wa oshare janai ne Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Dezāto no jerāto wo shirokuma・saizu e Itazurana ano inu wo egao ni shichaimashita Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Sankaku no niji pinku no pūru Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Ara ara ara・don'na yume ni mahō wo tsukaitai no?" "Happī ni naru tame no otetsudai shitaina" Ara ara ara・dōmo Arigatō hāto wo uketoru ne Kotae wo shittete mo oshienai de Kyuappu・RaPaPa! Kyōkasho de mananda hisutorī "Pinchi wo sukuou!" Chotto matte rekishi wo kaete wa ikemasen Dekinakatta makenakatta tobira ga hiraita Sora wo tonda hoshi e itta shukufuku sareta ano hi Hatsumei mo unmei mo doryoku to kibō de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Yume wo miru kokoro kara afuredasu hikari Imēji wo honmono ni sore ga min'na no mahō Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! Utai kitta hashiri kitta shukufuku sareta ano hi Taiken mo hakken mo doryoku to kibō e! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! English M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ Âla Âla Âla・mode The latest best item is the magic stick Âla Âla Âla・thank you Flying very high in the sky "It is a good sunny day today!" "Rain boots and the rain are also good too!" "The weather has changed as I spun round and round!" Cure Up・RaPaPa! This is not fashionable as I am selfish Even though freedom sounds awesome I made a promise with these rules that I will follow This dessert of gelato is a size・for a polar bear I have to smile because this dog is very very naughty We have to do our homework by using our own power! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O This rainbow triangle creates a pink pool I am sorry for being absurd and a chatterbox Maho Girls Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! "Âla Âla Âla・What kind of magic do you want to use for this kind of dream?" "I want to help everyone become really, really happy" Âla Âla Âla・thank you very much I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart Please don't tell me the answer to everything you know Cure Up・RaPaPa! The history that we learned from all those textbooks "Tell us to save those in a pinch!" Wait one second you cannot just change the history, you know What we cannot do is back down as that door has just opened for us We fly in the sky to the shining stars to bring the day an awesome blessing Hoping to put in effort will allow us to invent our fate M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe, I can definitely do it Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every single day Maho Girls Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Light is overflowing from our hearts so we can see our very own dreams It is everyone's magic that allows us to see the true image We have to do our homework by using our very own power! When we have to sing, when we have to run, it's because we bring a blessing to the day Hoping to put in effort will allow us to discover more experiences M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe, I can definitely do it Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every single day Maho Girls Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Characters Appearance *Cure Miracle *Cure Magical *Cure Felice *Mofurun Audio Trivia *This is the second ending to be sung by the Cures' voice actresses. **It is however, the third ending to be sung by more than one singer. The first being Ganbalance de Dance ~Kibou no Relay~ by CURE QUARTET and the second being CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ by Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's voice actresses. **Unlike the other second ending themes that premiered in the first week of August, this ending premieres in the first week of July. *The 3D models of the Cures change once the setting goes into outer space. *This is the fifth ending to have the mascot dancing alongside the Cures. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Ending Category:Ending Category:Song Category:Music Category:Track Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Song